


Five time Richard asks him out

by GreenJewel



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, New Zeland film set, i am so bag at tags please excuse me, i hope it counts, mention of Lee's family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJewel/pseuds/GreenJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>....and one time he finally says yes...</p><p>That's it. That's the title. And the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five time Richard asks him out

Five times Richard asks Lee out and one time he finally says yes.

1\.   
Richard had a slight crush on Lee on the first day that the cast greeted each other. And day by day over time, his affection towards Lee just grew more and more strongly and out of his control. He can’t help himself falling more for Lee when the other is always so cheerful, exciting and fun to be with. So he set out a goal for himself: successfully courting Lee before the movie wrapped up.

“We’re going on the town tour tonight. Join us for a drink tonight Lee?”, Richard approaches Lee after the all the introduction etiquettes that Peter set for the whole cast to get to know each other. The American is taken aback at such plain offer. “Too quick?”, Richard scolds himself mentally but he cannot think of anything else except for knowing the more information about Lee the better. He even made checklist to his publicist to give him a full report on Lee’s career.

“Us?”, Lee asks, his brows raising slightly at Richard, eye widened with confusion. “Me, Aidan and Dean”, the British replies quickly pointing at some direction in the background that he’s sure where the others must be standing. He hasn’t planned in such details yet but he knew Aidan and Dean earlier so that will be fine.

“I would love to but – “, the other replies and there’s a tug in Richard’s cheerful mood at Lee’s tone, “I think I need a rest”, he moves his hand through his hair as he finishes. “Jet lag”, Lee adds more as if he can see Richard’s confused state and the British smiles understandingly when he knows the cause. “I understand that”, Richard replies casually. He could have asked Lee more about his trip but the American is waving to some figure behind Richard, which turns out to be Lilly. So he just pats Lee’s shoulders encouragingly. “Rest well”, he says as Lee gives him a grateful knock before walking past him to Lilly’s place. 

2.  
“Morning Lee”, Richard greets the American on their way to the film set with two cups of coffee in his hands. He hands one to Lee and in return was the silly sleepy smile the other usually puts on in the morning. 

“Thank you”, Lee says gratefully. “I thought British likes tea more”, he adds. And Richard nods in reply. “Not me though”, the British lies coolly as he notices how Lee always come to the film set in the morning with a coffee in his hand. So he tries to pick up the routine as well.

“How about joining with me some tea during the break?”, Richard asks trying to conceal his excitement growing to obvious. It helps a lot because a simple “Sorry, I can’t” from Lee cools him down too quickly. Even the gentle slap Lee puts on his shoulder couldn’t cheer things up for him again. 

“May be next time”, Richard speaks quietly and Lee smiles at him apologetically before taking longer walk strides towards the crowd leaving a confused British behind again.

3\. 

It was late in the afternoon when the crew got what they set their goal for in the morning. “Long break for everyone”, Peter announces cheerfully and everyone is relieved to finally get rid of the heavy layered costumes even for a short amount of time.

The dwarves quickly gathered into the circle to help the other with the costume. Richard notices immediately a tall slender figure with white silver hair sneaks into the make-up room. After he removes all the costumes and layers, Richard heads to the same place. He shakes off the others’ invitation for lunch saying briefly that he may follow them right after. But in fact Richard has another plan for himself. 

Few days after Lee’s refusal for the tea break, the British think it’s time for him to strike again. So he comes to the dressing room, softly knocking on the already-opened door. Lee’s soft eyes met his in the mirror. It was Lee in a black hoodie sitting on the chair playing with his phone except for the silver hair wig is still on. It gives Richard a mixed feeling because he still feels attracted to this modern guy with long white hair and probably only Lee with that kind of sweet smile greeting in the mirror can do that to him.

“You’re going for lunch?”, Richard docks his head in meeting Lee’s eyes and he asks hopefully. Lee spins his chair so now he’s facing Richard and his face flashed a quick disappointment. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to”, Richard quickly adds hoping to clear the awkwardness that always seemed to exist between them when they are alone and he doesn’t know why.

“Nah, it isn’t that”, Lee replies. His fingers twist a lock of hair instinctively as he explains “Evangeline just offered to bring me some and I agreed”. He finishes with an apologetic smile. “I can’t go out with this wig still on, you know”, Lee adds more and Richard smiles to ease the other’s concern. 

“It’s okay, I understand that”, he lies. It’s not okay because another time he sets up a goal and it failed again. “I’ll check with Aidan and Dean then”, he tries to sound convincing. And Lee gives him a different full-teeth baby smile with more relaxing tone “Enjoy your lunch”.

“Thank you”, Richard speaks before turning to leave. But he pauses turning around again. “By the way, you still look good with that wig on offset Lee”, he speaks his mind simply yet honestly. And there’s a faint blush rising quickly on Lee’s cheeks at the other’s compliment but Richard leaves too hurriedly to notice that.

4.  
It has been a month since they gathered here in New Zealand for this movie. Things have been going well, except for Richard’s plan to win his colleague’s heart. Lee is always like a powerful package of sunshine warming everyone with his smile and cheering the people he talks to with his adorable humor making it's hard for the British to control himself whenever Lee's around. He didn’t remember how many times he make a fool of himself in front of the other; but in reply to his silly reactions were the hearty laugh and full-teeth baby smile from Lee; which makes him fall in love even harder. 

It’s a day off for everyone which Peter has announced since the beginning of the schedule. And it is also the day that Richard looks forward to the most. Surely he can get many things done within one day, right?

Richard approaches the planed trailer whistling on the way. It’s a beautiful day and he feels wonderful. He waves to Aidan and Dean who started a quest to find out the best pub with the best beer in town within one day so they begin early in the morning. The two just winks at him mischievously especially from Dean’s part; which looks really suspicious to Richard but he has no time to find out. 

He is mid-way to the trailer when he notices his target was moving…towards him and his heart beats at the crazy frantic pace again. But running behind Lee was two little kids whom Richard has never seen on set before. The little girl runs up to hug Lee’s leg when he stopped, bend down to pick up the girl, then lift her up for a spin. When he puts the kid down, Lee turns and catches Richard’s eyes which have been glued to him because happy super excited Lee is his favorite. 

“Hey”, Lee greets simply. His cheeks are still colored after the small exercising. The little girl tugs lightly Lee’s hands and Richard snaps out of his mesmerized state when Lee introduces him to his nieces and cousins. 

“Come, I’ll show you around the film set”, Richard suggests with excitement and no hesitation even when he realizes Lee had specifically planed this day for his nieces to visit New Zealand upon Peter’s announcement. The kids agreed immediately as the boy runs to Richard’s side. The girl looks up at Lee waiting and when the other nods smiling, Richard can’t help grinning. It may not be the plan Richard had in his mind but he can’t imagine any other better scenarios.

Many hours later, Lee delivered the kids to the hotel where their grandfather has been waiting in time for them to rest. The nieces’ grandfather or Lee’s dad accepts Richard’s handshake warmly with a bright lovely smile that the British finally knows where Lee gets it from. 

“Thank you for spending time with the kids”, Lee speaks softly after they say goodbye to the kids and the kind old man. “They really like you”, he adds more clasping his hand together behind his back. They are now heading back to the film set but it’s still early and Richard wondered if he still can pull off the plan he originally had for today with Lee. 

“I planed to check out the pub that Dean and Aidan recommended later. Would you like to join too?”, the question pops out even before Richard can think through it clearly. It’s like his mind focuses too much on spending time with Lee that it hardly recognizes anything else. He halts abruptly after speaking the question and so does Lee. The American stops; he looks at Richard thoughtfully as if he was evaluating or actually considering the offer. And Richard holds his breath waiting; his eyes locked on Lee the whole time. 

“Sorry man. I’m not in the mood for a drink tonight”, Lee replies quietly. He puts his hands in his pockets, his shoulders shrugged as he bounces slightly on his tip-toes glaring nervously at Richard. He seems to be studying Richard’s reactions to another refusal and actually the British is trying so hard to neutralize his expression. He’s an actor; he can do this. 

“Then may be a snack or something else not alcoholic?”, Richard flashes a ‘no-big-deal’ smile and Lee exhales with relief. But his face tensed again at another suggestion. “I think I need to go back early”, Lee replies weakly and the other can’t help but feel slightly worried at the American’s state of mind. He’s been playing, laughing and cheering with the kids all day and now he just seems different. 

“Are you tired? Or sick?”, Richard’s voice is filled with genuine concern as his hands reach to touch Lee’s forehead for his temperature. Lee keeps his eyes on the ground but he moves back instantly the moment Richard’s fingers touch his skin and startling the British as well. 

“I’m sorry”, Lee quickly apologizes but the hurt in Richard’s eyes are now too obvious even though the American manages with some words like ‘no problem’, ‘probably we should’. Lee tightens his coat and hides his hands in those large pockets again before starting his long hurriedly stride of walks leaving behind a confused and hurt Richard wondering what had he done wrong to make Lee feel like that. 

5.  
Richard is the first rushing to the bathroom cleaning himself after all the make-up and costumers are removed much to the other dwarves’ surprise. They finished earlier to their plans so every one can take a break early today. Richard was supposed to have nothing to worry about, except for the news reaching him in the morning that Lee was sick and decided to stay in his trailer for a full day rest. 

He knocks softly on the door and pushes inside after the owner give a weak permission. Lee sits up a bit resting on his elbow when he saw Richard entering. “Hey, how are you doing?”, Richard greets with a smile when Lee is still looking at him so surprised. 

“I’m getting better”, Lee lies and his terrible tone betrayed him easily. It was low and strangely rough which was the result of Lee’s sore throat and it didn’t suit him either. “Has today’s filming finished?”, Lee asks again hoping to change the topic when Richard sits down on the small chair next to the bed. The British’s height makes thing seem too tight and small for him but it’s just like his trailer and he’s used to that. 

“I think we’re ahead of the schedule”, Richard says cheerfully and Lee smiles in return but that smile is weak and tired, not as bright and contagious as before. Lee had the rare ability of warming everyone around him with simply just his smile first before he even speaks. But now Richard can't find that usual smile he loved here and he feel a bit disappointed and worried. 

“Don’t worry. You have more time to rest”, Richard adds and Lee looks at him with confusion. “May I?”, the British starts offering his hand and motioning to suggest testing Lee’s temperature. He has noticed to pay attention to such small details to avoid any awkwardness between them when he does things he isn’t given permissions to do. 

Lee gives him an amused look and nods softly resting back on the bed. The surrounding was quiet that Richard can hear Lee's even breath; what scares the British more is that he's afraid Lee may hear his racing heartbeat as well. He actually thinks he's got that under control already but somehow Richard always feels getting lost when Lee is near.

Richard's hand gently rests on Lee's forehead, his palm is usually warm but the skin surface he touches is even warmer and soon Richard is aware of Lee's fever.

"Your skin is burning here", he speaks in shock and Lee softly pushes his hand away. "I know", Lee replies closing his eyes. "Is it that bad??", he asks now checking his body temperature by himself. 

"Like dragon fire burn", Richard admits. The worry is obvious in his tone but Lee just smiles happily at his comparison. "Isn't that the irony", Lee starts, his fingers massaging his forehead with his eyes closed, "that my character has a scar of dragon fire". Lee's laugh this time is genuine and Richard absolutely adores every single sound it creates.

Richard takes time to watch Lee carefully. He looks pale and tired; the hollow cheekbones are visible and the eyelashes are so long and beautiful that makes Lee's eyes always so mesmerizing to him. Suddenly Lee's eyes were locked with Richard's as he opened his eyes too quickly that Richard has no time to look away. He saw the tiredness in Lee's eyes and also the softness upon catching his look and his old heart that seem to forget affection and love does the silly dance again.

"I should leave you rest", Richard finally finds his words again after getting lost temporarily. "And do something to cool down the fever Lee, please", he emphasizes it more strongly than he plans to. As Richard has always been aware if he speaks at his full volume, it can be quite intimidating. But Lee is so ignorant of his illness which just makes him worry more.

"I took the meds already", Lee answers. A small smile creeps up to the corner of his mouth and Richard glares at him in disbelief. “Good for you or I’ll drag a doctor right to this trailer no matter what”, the threatening tone is real but it softens at the end as he holds Lee’s attentively on him. 

“You’re worried”, Lee speaks; his eyes never leave Richard and the British finds words caught in his throat again. There’s something strange in Lee’s voice despite its familiar weak state, a slight humor and a strong conclusion that Richard cannot get away from. 

“The hell, of course I am”, he tries to mask it with a laugh that Lee joins him shortly as well. “So get well soon and we’ll celebrate with a big fancy dinner”, Richard says encouragingly before patting Lee’s shoulder and giving his hand a slight squeeze as he stands up.

“I look forward to that”, Lee looks up at him smiling shakily but it seems to bring some color to his pale cheeks. Upon hearing Lee’s reply, Richard turns around abruptly on his way out in his acknowledgement. He rolls his eyes at the sick one. “Did you just – “, he stutters confusedly. Did Lee just agree on a dinner with him? He isn’t aware of what his offer is until Lee reply. And Lee says yes. The British can feel his body inside screaming and cheering victoriously while on the outside he remains still so calm and indifferent. He can’t finish his question. He just stands there awkwardly, his hand hang in the middle of the air as he is temporarily frozen upon the acknowledgement. And Lee doesn’t say anything else. He has sit up straight a bit again resting on the wall, looking at Richard with amusement and his lips biting a little bit nervous at Richard’s reaction.

“You never agreed on that before”, the British snaps out of his silly state and asks the real question that’s been bothering him for months. And the other just nods. “I’ve changed”, Lee adds a quick smile still watching Richard attentively.

“Change what?”, Richard pushes further. Bewilderment overwhelms him. “My rule”, Lee’s answer takes him aback. He talked to Lee and other people around Lee for months but he has never heard of anything known as “rules”. 

“What rules?”, he asks again. This time, Lee looks down at his blanket playing with his fingers. “I used to not date colleagues”, Lee whispers weakly, almost inaudible but Richard catches every single words. Suddenly everything makes sense to him now, how Lee has been acting different and strange towards his flirty moves and why the other limits chances that are alone together. 

“Not anymore?”, Richard asks. He raises his voice in excitement walking closer and taking Lee’s warm hands in his. Locking with Richard’s passion happy eyes now is the same hopeful and happy brown eyes, in which the illness seems to have disappeared for a moment. 

“I would like to give it a try”, Lee admits and Richard leans down to kiss his knuckles softly. Lee’s answer seems to have taken Richard to the heaven world when the only sound is Lee’s voice and his agreement. Then there’s a faint shout in distance screaming Richard’s name and the two startles with the call. 

“Someone is looking for you”, Lee says alerting. Richard stands up a little more hurriedly than he plans to and knocks off the chair he previously sat which caused a chain of falling things reaction effects towards the table at the corner of the room. Damn the trailer’s little space, he curses mentally. Before Richard opens the door and runs to Aidan’s place, he still manages to send his last notice to Lee “Get well soon please. I’ve been waiting forever for that dinner”. And the American smiles sheepishly adoring the man who just left and sighing to himself for taking too long to agree on the obvious.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are anything I got wrong about the characters, or the filming process, or anything in particular. Because I love writing about them but honestly very little do I know of them :sobbing:
> 
> Thank you :3


End file.
